Project:Chat/Logs/3 July 2017
11:58 Aquamarine: Oh my...smallHow do i take this... 11:58 (Hi aysha) 11:58 (Hi) 11:59 (You have no idea, This Rp is getting weird) 12:00 (hi) 12:02 Aquamarine: verysmallHow do i take this...? 12:02 Blazar: small Don't take it bad... 12:03 Aquamarine: Im no- 12:03 x-Hunter: What are you two doing? 12:03 *boss dashes by, and goes into the distance* 12:04 Aquamarine: *Says nothing* 12:04 *boss dashes into the x-hunter, killing it, and dashes away* 12:05 Blazar: What were you saying? 12:05 Aquamarine: Im not taking it badly. BOSS, why did you kill that X-Hunter? 12:06 Blazar: Let's ignore him... 12:06 I'm back 12:06 Aquamarine: He just killed a poor innocent tank! 12:06 (Hi TBOO-Y) 12:06 (hi) 12:06 (Hi) 12:06 The Trickster: What happened to the tank? 12:07 Trickster: Who killed him? 12:07 Blazar: BOSS, I think 12:07 *boss dashes by* 12:07 Trickster: D: 12:08 Aquamarine: Yeah, but that X-Hunter will come back 12:08 Trickster: NO. 12:08 Trickster: *traps BOSS 12:08 Aquamarine: Tanks have recently figured out a cool system for bringing back tanks. 12:08 *the Quadisaster comes in* 12:08 Trickster: I was talking about BOSS. 12:08 Quadisaster: Scanning entity "The named BOSS"... 12:09 Aquamarine: I know that... 12:09 (Lalalal) 12:09 Quadisaster: They have gotten upgrades recently 12:10 Aquamarine: I can see that. *Starts to fly* 12:10 *Blazar looks at Aquamarine flying in the sky, remembering the discussion they just had seconds ago* 12:11 Octagon Guard: Intruder detected, who are you and why are you in our Octagon Nest? 12:11 Trickster: I told you guys to take a break 12:11 Quadisaster: Upgrades include... *boss charges up energy* 12:11 Aquamarine: I'm coming back down in a little bit. There is something interesting up here... 12:11 Octagon Guard: Oh ok 12:11 (Hi) 12:11 (Hi) 12:11 (hi) 12:11 hey hi hello :^) 12:12 (-^._.^-) 12:12 (-^_^-) 12:12 *its rare that 4 people can be active in this chat, sad.* 12:12 *boss dashes towards and and through the octagons, while glowing yellow* 12:12 =|:^) 12:12 Quadisaster: Shinespark. 12:12 :::) 12:12 is there another rp here 0w0 12:12 Aquamarine: *Goes back to the ground* Blazar, we need to talk. 12:13 Blazar: No problem 12:13 ...some sort of evil serial killer dragon thing trying to look friendly but not knowing how to smile... 12:13 *luigi spawns right infront of aqua* 12:13 (-^._.^-) 12:13 (Who is luigi?) 12:13 (You need to be a tank) 12:13 (Pick one) 12:14 (not Op though) 12:14 (He is a baby tank) 12:14 (tis k) 12:14 Aquamarine: Hello little tank! 12:14 Trickster: Hi baby Tank 12:14 (That's kind of ironic) 12:14 Luigi: hello 12:14 Blazar: Hello! 12:14 (baby Luigi*) 12:14 *kills a heptagon while lv1* 12:14 (xD) 12:15 *boss kills a bunch of octagons* 12:15 Luigi: dont question me 12:15 Aquamarine: Oh my god... 12:15 Trickster: I WILL KILL YOU BOSS 12:15 Luigi: i have issues still 12:15 (rage ) 12:15 Aquamarine: You are a polygon poacher... 12:15 Blazar: So, what did you wanted to tell me, Aquamarine? 12:15 (rage) 12:15 Trickster: *launches self at boss 12:15 Aquamarine: Hold up... 12:15 (rage) 12:15 Luigi: i'd hold right 12:15 Aquamarine: Look, little tank, do not do that again. 12:15 tyvm :^) 12:15 (doge) 12:15 (rage) 12:15 *boss sidesteps and the trickster crashes into a wall* 12:16 It's (rage ) 12:16 (rage) 12:16 (Best emote) 12:16 Luigi: of course i will 12:16 its /b(rage) 12:16 *kills another heptagon* 12:16 Aquamarine: Stop. 12:16 *Trickster doesn't and instead keeps chasing 12:16 *Trickster Chainspikes BOSS 12:16 *boss sidesteps agian* 12:16 Aquamarine: Little tank, that is illegal. 12:16 Luigi: why should i stop? >:^( 12:16 *is killing 20 heptagons at the heptagon nest* 12:17 Aquamarine: Polygons and tanks are supposed to be at peace... 12:17 *Chainspike grabs BOSS 12:17 (That baby tank in front of Aquamarine is SO ironic) 12:17 Luigi: o look i am lv45 now 12:17 Aquamarine: *Fires weapons at Luigi* 12:17 *Luigi dies* 12:17 Luigi: AHHHH- *ded* 12:17 *boss shinesparks straight through trickster, dealing lightish damage and making the chainspike break* 12:17 Aquamarine: Don't do that again... 12:17 *Luigi spawns in a jail* 12:17 *It is indestructible 12:17 Blazar: So...you wanted to talk to me...right? 12:17 (I Be right back.) 12:17 Luigi: (rage) 12:17 Aquamarine: Yeah. 12:18 Blazar: What is it? 12:18 *boss attacks aqua* 12:18 *Luigi Teleports Because He Is So Mad* 12:18 Aquamarine: About the talk we h- OW! WOULD YOU NOT DO THAT! 12:18 *Blazar attacks boss* 12:18 *Luigi, you cant teleport/ Too op* 12:18 Luigi: hello agai- *undo* 12:19 *Blazar takes BOSS and he throws him far away* 12:19 Luigi: RageSquared 12:19 *boss shiensparks through blazar* 12:19 Shinesparks* 12:19 *Shoots and rams to the jail bars 12:20 *The bars are indestructable, and are made of lasers* 12:20 (How does he do that?) 12:20 *dies* 12:20 *respawns* 12:20 *Luigi respawns in the cell* 12:20 *Blazar attacks boss* 12:20 (Tech) 12:21 Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAAA 12:21 Aquamarine: Thank you... 12:21 *boss charges up a laser, and fires it at blazer, knocking them back* 12:21 *shoots the refresh button* 12:21 Blazar* 12:21 Blazar: Why are you trying to attack us? We did nothing! 12:22 *Blazar attacks BOSS with all he got* 12:22 *boss shinesparks away* 12:22 Luigi: ok, i'm out of jail now. what should i do? 12:22 *luigi is bored out of his mind* 12:23 Blazar: *Thinks* 12:23 *luigi is so bored that he is AFK in a corner* 12:23 *luigi is no longer afk* 12:24 (Sorry. Internet* 12:24 Blazar: Wait a second...If he's Grevious's servant, does that mean he does that all for Grevious? 12:24 Aquamarine: Yes... 12:24 Luigi: did someone say grevious? 12:24 Aquamarine: i think. 12:24 *Luigi, you are still in the jail* 12:25 Luigi: jesus christ this is literally an eternity 12:25 *and there is no Refresh button* 12:25 *boss charges up energy agian* 12:25 Aquamarine: *Flies upwards* 12:25 *luigi keeps killing himself* 12:26 Blazar: verysmall Didn't she wanted to tell me something? 12:26 *Luigi is still in jail* 12:26 *Luigi keeps killing himself anyway* 12:26 Aquamarine: *Dive-bombs into BOSS, knocking him back 50 miles* 12:26 *Aquamarine loses a 16th of her HP* 12:27 (Hi ursuul) 12:27 (ohmahgawd its an adminz!1!1!1!1!) 12:27 Aquamarine: Ok, now we can talk, 12:27 (Good panzer, not 50 miles) 12:27 (yes 50) 12:27 *luigi screams* 12:27 (Thats an accurate dive-bomb against an insect) 12:27 Luigi: CAN SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF THIS JAIL? 12:28 Police: wait 5 years. 12:28 *screams again to deafen the police* 12:28 *screams yet again to kill the police* 12:28 Police; Look, little ball, i can hear you. 12:28 Police: You cant even shoot. 12:29 Aquamarine: Anyways, Blazar. 12:29 Aquamarine: Now we can talk, 12:29 Aquamarine: smalli hope... 12:29 Blazar: I'm listening! 12:29 Aquamarine: So, about before... 12:29 Aquamarine: Are those your true feelings? 12:30 Blazar: Yes...my TRUE feelings... 12:30 Aquamarine: Oh my *blushes* 12:30 *luigi kills himself 1,825,000 more times* 12:30 Aquamarine: *Aquamarines wings flutter* 12:31 (hi TEM) 12:31 Hi 12:31 (hi) 12:32 *luigi kills himself 182,500,000 more times* 12:33 Aquamarine: So, *wings still fluttering, and smiling* what now? 12:33 Blazar: You have nothing else to say? 12:33 *boss returns* 12:33 Aquamarine: I can't think of anyth- Oh great, he is back again... 12:34 *Blazar gets ready to fight* 12:34 Aquamarine: *wings stop fluttering* 12:35 ok i actually refreshed xd 12:35 *boss starts firing bullets at aqua* 12:35 Blazar: *tanks the shot* 12:35 *Blazar attacks boss* 12:35 *now, back into the roleplay!* 12:35 Luigi: i'm still in jail, i hate mah lif ;3;/ 12:35 Aquamarine: *Aquamarines wings swivel around her, acting as a shield* 12:36 *Luigi Cries In A Corner For 5 years* 12:36 Aquamarine: Im OK,,, 12:37 Aquamarine: *Flies upwards* 12:37 *when crying stops* Luigi: i-i-is it o-over? 12:37 *boss fights back* 12:38 Police: No. 12:38 Luigi: you said five years though 12:38 >:^( 12:38 Aquamarine: *Fires traps around BOSS* 12:38 *Blazar attacks BOSS with everything he haves* 12:38 Police: I said a few years. 12:38 Police: Its only been 15 minutes 12:38 Luigi: YOU SAID FIVE YEARS!!!! 12:39 *boss shinesparks through the traps* 12:39 *actually wakes up* 12:39 Aquamarine: *Fires 50 quart drones at BOSS* 12:39 Luigi: oh, its all just a dream. 12:40 *boss fires at them* 12:40 *Avoid* 12:40 Luigi: sooo, what now? 12:40 *Attacks BOSS even more* 12:41 Aquamarine: I guess i have no other choice... 12:41 Aquamarine: This might not end well... 12:41 Luigi: what? 12:41 Aquamarine: *Dive bombs into BOSS, knocking him 50 miles back* 12:41 Luigi: Woah! 12:42 Police: You are staring at a wall. 12:42 *Blazar approaches Aquamarine* 12:42 Blazar: Are you okay? 12:42 *luigi rams into jail bars* 12:42 *moar ded* 12:43 Aquamarine: Yeah... IM ok... 12:43 *Blazar smiles by hearing that* 12:43 *boss returns, and accidentally shinesparks into a wall* 12:43 Aquamarine: So, i don't know what to say.... 12:43 *respawns* 12:43 *Blazar attacks BOSS even more* 12:44 *Aquamarines wings wrap around her and Blazar, protecting them both* 12:44 *boss starts panting* 12:45 Aquamarine: It's ok! We are safe! 12:45 *Blazar's drone, outside the protection, attacks boss* 12:45 *respawns as a baby tank next to aqua, AGAIN* 12:45 *Luigi is still in jail, hallucinating* 12:45 (This is ironic, again) 12:46 *boss tries to fend it off, but appears to be unable to use any hi t 12:46 Aquamarine: Blazar, are you ok? 12:46 tech attacks about 12:46 *luigi waits for 5 years* 12:46 Anymore*** 12:46 Blazar: I'm fine. 12:46 (brb) 12:46 /announce RP PAUSED! 12:46 :/ 12:47 ;3;/ 12:48 oh wow 12:48 /announce RP RESUME! 2017 07 03